


drabbles

by Random_Fangirl_0w0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi execution, M/M, Nagito has a fat ass, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Suicide, Ultimate cosplayer nagito, fuck i'm not a man, good monokuma, i like to murder people's hearts sometimes., kokichi angst, no beta we die like men, these tags say it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fangirl_0w0/pseuds/Random_Fangirl_0w0
Summary: me writing drabbles because i'm too much of a pussy to write a oneshot or a book.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kurotoshiro Kichiro/Yanagi Kei, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh this has a sewer slide warning-

"At Least I wasn't boring, right?" His last words. Ah, i forgot to explain, well hello. i'm shuichi saihara, and let me tell you what happened after the killing game. turns out shitogane*was a misspelling but i decided to keep it* lied, and our pasts are real. Once me, maki, and himiko escaped we told everyone on the outside what happened in the game .Thankfully they were able to rebuild kiibo and copy his software, but they could not get his memories, so we had to re-introduce ourselves. We had to tell all of the dead student's relatives. their reactions were heartbreaking, punches were thrown, and tears were shed.

* * *

What I hated the most was telling D.I.C.E., at first they thought it was some sick prank, but then kokichi didn't come out from "hiding". and the heartbroken,agonizing screams were heard all throughout the area.They ended up spent around 100,000 of the service and grave, you can tell as well, they had his grave in the dice headquarters backyard and had it around the center of a pond. I visit still sometimes using the bridge, and read him a story, like i'm doing now. I ended up taking over dice after he died,but back to me reading to him. I started about 6 months again and I never stopped. but today is the day I would stop. I stand up after finishing "i guess we are done, huh?" I say, pulling a gun out of my jacket and pressing it to my temple "I'll see you in the afterlife, _kokichi_ "

_**BANG!** _


	2. Monokuma x oc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you follow my hc's book you know what this is about

???'s Pov

"Wait...Yanagi?"

"What, you stupid bear?"

...Wait,i recognize that voice.

"Wait...kurotoshiro?"

Suddenly, my "missing" black and white haired lover came out of nowhere

"kurotoshiro!" "Yanagi!" we yelled at the same time, running to hug each other and it ended with me on the floor and him on my chest. suddenly, i hear quiet sobbing. "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry..." he apologized over and over "I have killed countless people and almost killed you and killed four of your friends..." He continued to whisper countless apologies and I hushed him with a kiss "You and i both know you would not do that without a reason, now tell me what happened ok kurotoshiro?" As he explained what happened my fist tightened more and more until my knuckles were white "How dare that bitch mess with your head like that!" I yelled, then noticed him flinching, i instantly calmed down and rubbed his hair, kissing his forehead." If you want forgiveness, you can start by letting all of us go, right?" he nods and presses a button on his hip, in which monokuma pulled out another button that kurotoshiro pressed, and suddenly i heard some metals shifting and he snuggled into my chest "Now all of you can leave, you can leave me too if you want" he sighed "Wait, you aren't coming?" I said, confusion in my voice "I can't come, if i come i will be put in jail or a mental hospital."he said "You have you leave me, i won't be upset if you want to..." but again, i hushed him with a kiss "I wont lose you again...we could leave here together, or we can stay here together." he nodded and we kissed again.


	3. HAJIME WHAT THE FUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka nagito makes the Mistake of wearing skinny jeans.  
> Also  
> Nagito=cosplayer  
> Hajime=forensic sientist  
> Akane=supreme leader  
> Fuyuhiko=animator  
> Peko=DDR master  
> Chaiki=baseball star  
> Gundham=fighter  
> Hyoko=electrition  
> Ibkuki=interior decorator  
> Souda=archer  
> Miharu=seamstress  
> Mikan=assassin  
> Nekomaru=biologist  
> Sonia=baker  
> Teruteru=akido master

Nagitos POV

"Okay you little shits, come to the stage for a motive!"

*insert monokuma explaining that he changed everyone's talents and have talents to the ones that did not have any,and who's talent's are who's cuz I'm lazy*

"With this change we also changed your uniforms, go check your wardrobes!"

I go back to my wardrobe to see a black regular sized hoodie and skinny jeans... I can't go outside like this! well,I have to...screw that stupid bear.

I put on the outfit and head out the door, to see everyone already outside in their outfits,suddenly I feel a lot of eyes on me and I blush

"Is that nagito?"

" He cleans up nicely"

"You owe me twenty bucks kazuichi"

"I didn't know there would be all that ass under that long jacket teruteru!"

I noticed hajime looking at me from top to bottom,biting his lip. he suddenly looks me in the eyes and we both blush as he scrambles to look somewhere else.

Safe to say, I approached him about it later and we had a fun time that day.


	4. Kokichi's execution: checkmate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how I think would would happen

3rd person POV  
Kokichi was suddenly dropped through a narrow tube ,into a narrow,clear box where he was trapped behind a chess board with dice as the pawns and rooks on his side, and Kokichi is strapped to a lie detector. Dice starts panicking as they are strapped down.

"Do you care about the participants of the killing game?" Is displayed on the large screen and he says no, suddenly the largest dice member is crushed by a chess piece of the other side and the blood splatters on the other dice members and Kokichi looks at the spot in horror as another question is displayed on the board, and he answers truthfully in which one of the dice members is Released.

Kokichi then proceeded to tell the truth for the next nine questions and soon all seven remaining dice members surround him as he is Released, and they seem to have knives.

Suddenly,they all start rapidly stabbing Kokichi and Kokichi cried for them to stop, once Kokichi is dead the dice members then around to reveal that they were wearing monokuma masks and they were suddenly released from the masks and they all sobbed over Kokichi's dead body.

They were suddenly pulled into the room with V3 as guest participants for the rest of the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope this was not complete shit. its my first drabble/oneshot so i hope its ok atleast.


End file.
